


Mi Reina

by Scc_Ccu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Camgirl, F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, ereri, levi camgirl, sex cam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scc_Ccu/pseuds/Scc_Ccu
Summary: Levi Ackerman, una famosa camgirl, alias Missqueen.Bailando frente a una vídeo cámara, ella demostraba su sensualidad, con sus manos viajando por todo su cuerpo de una manera sexual.Ella tiene un novio y el sabe su secreto.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	Mi Reina

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, mientras estaba sola en mi cuarto, mi hermana puso una música que no voy a negar que me gusta y este fic fue inspirado por aquella música jeje
> 
> Myke Towers- Diosa
> 
> Agradecimientos a mi linda beta, por tomarse el tiempo en corregirme ~

'' **Era mi reina, ahora es mi diosa**

**Y hace lucirla a las demás como envidiosas**

**Pelinegra y peligrosa**

**Al seducirla ella se me pone nerviosa ''**

Bailando en su habitación, frente a una cámara de video que estaba encendido grabando todo lo que hizo en la soledad de su habitación. Danzando sensualmente una música que era popular en los barrios bajos de su ciudad, sus manos viajando por todo su cuerpo de una forma lasciva, masajeando sus pechos por encima del vestido que llevan,

Levi Ackerman tiene un novio, él sabe que ella es una camgirl, que baila semidesnuda delante de una cámara, bailando de una forma sexual que hacia su entrepierna resistente, era inevitable, después de todo ella era experta en seducir a los hombres, pero no podría evitar sentir celos al saber la cantidad de hombres que verían sus videos. Pero, a Levi le gustaba hacerlo, y ganaba dinero por ello, hubo ocasiones en donde tuvimos sexo para sus seguidores, el solo sufrió un antifaz negro y ella, tan solo llevó una lencería roja con ligueros y bragas medias altas.

'' **Otra cosa, tú eres otra cosa**

**Se ve que en la cama tú eres talentosa**

**Los ignora por más que la acosan**

**Cuando otra persona habla se pone celosa ''**

Ella podría ser Afrodita encarnada en este mundo sucio, su belleza y su sensualidad no eran pertenecientes a este mundo, su rostro resplandecido, su piel tan delicada y suave entre sus manos, con sus labios rojos y atrevidos, chupando su pene, haciendo sonidos obscenos succionándolo, llevándolo lejos de este planeta, alcanzando el éxito con uno de sus mamadas, su cuerpo brincando y saltando entre sus piernas, sus jugos chorreando, sintiendo su apretada vagina entrando y saliendo de su falo que besaba la entrada de su útero, llenando con su esperma, marcándola, sintiendo su orgasmo que al oírla era un afrodisíaco.

'' Era mía, solo mía´´, con solo sentirla en su interior, se convertía en unos de sus esclavos, aria cualquier cosa que le pidiera, solo para satisfacerla, lamería todo su cuerpo, mordería y llenaría con su semen las veces que sean necesarios, hasta dejarla embarazada, para demostrar que ella solo le pertenecía. Pero no, ella no estaba lista para tenerlo, el esperaría, porque la amaba y nunca la soltaría de sus brazos para que valla con otro imbécil. Levi, le pertenecía, solo a él ya nadie más.

'' **Oye, no hay ni que decirlo, mami, tú eres otra cosa**

**Las mujeres como tú son las que hay que tener de esposa**

**Le gusta hacerlo veces corrida, no reposa**

**Si le fallas, ella el corazón te lo destroza ''**

Citas que comenzaban con los buenos días y terminan con dos cuerpos sudorosos, necesarios, que se mueven en busca del placer carnal. Deseaba pedir su mano en santo matrimonio, desde que llego a sentir el mismísimo paraíso. No dudo que era la mujer perfecta, para pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Con su cuerpo estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, sus gemidos resonando en su oído, una dulce sinfonía. Sus ojos azules llenos de deseo, sus cabellos negros y sus pechos agitándose por las fuertes penetradas que le dieron, rudos y suaves, los brazos de Levi rodeando su espalda, arañándolo en cada estocada. Una larga jornada de sexo que nunca termina, hasta sentirse saciado y sentirla saciada de él. Porque no solo quería disfrutarlo, quería que ella también lo sintiera, ver su rostro con esas bonitas muecas, sintiéndose lleno de él y solo de él.

'' **Te quiero comer sin detenerme,**

**Las carteras, mami, dile que tú no eres cualquiera**

**Van a cogerle envidia si se enteran**

**Que por culpa mía no está soltera ''**

Eren era un joven libertino, que siempre iba de falda en falda, no había chica alguna que le negara sexo casual, tenía novias a las cuales tenía que llevarlas a la cama, no era romántico ni cursi, para el solo era niñerías, "El amor no existe "solo las seducía, las enamoraba, las llenaba de fantasías y futuros, para solo terminar teniendo sexo con ellas y bajarlas de ese mundo que él había tenido fantasías en su cabeza.

Pero al conocerla toco tierra. Ella en brazos de un chico rubio, bailando en la pista de baile del antro, no pudo despegar sus ojos de la amenaza, sus movimientos eran únicos, seductores, sin duda robaba las miradas de las personas en ese lugar, con esa minifalda y cultivo Arriba negro, desde luego la misma Afrodita sentiría envía de tal cuerpo escultural, digno de un altar.

Cuando la vio salir de la pista de baile y dirigirse a la barra del bar, se acercó y la sedujo, pero no funcionó, era diferente, pudo ver a través de él y el no pudo ver a través de ella. Se frustrado, trato de insistir, pero al recibir una mirada fulminante que le dijo "Si sigues insistiendo te matare '' se detuvo, y desde ese momento ella se volvió su reto, la conquista y el mar para que sea su novia, sin importar en buscar cualquier sucio secreto que tenga.

Y lo encontró, en una de sus reuniones, uno de sus compañeros estaba obsesionado en ver videos de chicas masturbándose, pagaba por verlas y las guardaba como parte de su colección. Le había enseñado a una de sus favoritas y ahí la vio, era ella, bailando seductoramente, bajándose las bragas y subiéndolas, tratando de seducir a sus espectadores, con sus manos se masajeaba los senos y las bajaba lentamente por su cintura hasta llegar a su vagina y masturbarse por encima de su ropa interior, era ella, sin duda era ella. Recordaba esos ojos, de azul profundo y ese delicado cuerpo moviéndose con sensualidad, aquel movimiento que vio ese día en la pista de baile. Ella realmente era una réplica, aun así la conquistaría, pero primero tenía que crear una cuenta en esa página porno.

**"Pelinegra y peligrosa**

**Al seducirla ella se me pone nerviosa ''**

No podía dejar de mirarla, en cada transmisión que tenía, por más extraño que fuera, lo primero que observaba eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos que no podían olvidar. Tan solo verla se ponía duro, era inevitable, ella produce ese efecto en él.

Cuando fue de nuevo con sus compañeros al mismo año, el diviso en la barra del bar, con una copa entre sus manos. Sus pies lo dirigieron hacia ella y en tan solo unos segundos si tuvieron que tomar asiento a su lado, pidieron un vaso de cerveza, una para él y otro para la pelinegra.

Ella lo observo curiosa, era el mismo chico estúpido que pensaba que si insistía coquetearle caería en sus brazos y ahora el regalo un vaso de cerveza. Que idiota, muchos hombres usaban la misma técnica para llevársela a la cama, pero aún así le siguió el juego.

—Salud - Brindo el castaño.

Sus miradas chocaron y ella sonrió ligeramente, alzando su copa, brindando con él.

—Sí que eres insistente ¿Por qué exactamente yo? —Levi era una mujer directa y dependiente de la respuesta ella seguiría la conversación.

—Sé que eres Missqueen - Confiesa el ojiverde, sin dejar de observarla.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Qué quieres, Fido? ¿Una premio? —Ríe, tratando de molestar al ojiverde.

—Solo ... me gustaría conocer más de ti. A la que está detrás de Missqueen.

—Si te doy esa oportunidad ¿qué es lo primero que harías?

¿Quieres ver mi mapache? —Él sonrió, traviesamente.

-Q-Que ...?

—Está en mi casa ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-Si, por que no.

Y efectivamente tenía un mapache, parado delante de ella. Le era Interesante, era la primera vez que un hombre le enseñaba realmente su mascota y no su pene. Aunque, era era graciosa la manera en que dio el primer paso para conocerla, lo que pudo. Ya que en un principio tuvo que solo la resistencia para tener sexo en su casa y su mapache era su pene. Que chico más extraño.

Pasaron un buen tiempo hablando, conociéndose, trabajos, amigos, estudios, hasta el curioso hobby de la pelinegra, a ella no le molestaba hablar de ello, no le era vergonzoso ni algo malo hacerlo. A ella le gustaba y se divertía haciéndolo, aunque sus antiguas amistades se alejaron de ella al descubrirlo y algunos de sus amigos trataron de aprovecharse, Levi pudo apañárselas, ella es una mujer fuerte, que no se dejaba rebajarse por otros y que le gustaba a Eren

Ahora Eren la tenía desnuda entre sus brazos, cansada y somnolienta por el reciente orgasmo. A él no le molestaba que Levi sea una camgirl, que se grabara bailando y se masturbara para chicos vírgenes. Porque ella le pertenecía, su cuerpo y su corazón, era suyo. Levi tenía su corazón entre sus manos y todo de él, le pertenecía, aunque tenía miedo, si ella solo solo pensaba en dejarlo, se tenía como la mierda, no sabría qué hacer con tan solo imaginarlo.

—Levi - Susurro, repartiendo besos en el rostro de su novia, tratando de despertarla. -Te amo.

—Uhmm - Se removió algo adormilada— ¿Por qué tan cariñoso? —Pregunto, sobándose los ojos.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo— Insistió, repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de la pelinegra— ¿Tú, me amas?

¿Por qué la pregunta, cachorro? —Pregunto tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, acariciándolo delicadamente.

—Hum ... —Hiso un puchero, cuando respondió su pregunta con otra - Solo quería escuchar tus labios, lo mucho que me amas y claro que me des un hijo, jeje.

—Eren.

-Bien bien. Solo dime que me amas.

—Cachorro ~… .. Quien quiere una golosina ~

—Leviiiiiii. —Se quejó, tratando de hacerse el serio aunque no le diga mucho, se rió, le era muy raro que ella diga aquella frase.

—Está bien, Te amo y te amare por siempre, te amo tanto que si me eres infiel te cortare el pene, lo cocinare y se lo daré de comer a la zorra esa que se sienta contigo.

\- ...

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Ella, una mujer peligrosa y muy hermosa, tanto que muchos matan por tener un minuto de su tiempo. Ahora y por siempre será mía, solo mía, yo le pertenezco y ella me pertenece. Ella es la reina de mi mundo, sus celos, su voz, sus movimientos, su cuerpo, hacen que la ame más de lo que ya estaba.

Ella es Levi, mi Diosa.

.


End file.
